Pokemon In The Real World: Side Stories
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: This is where I'll be putting side stories. These are more "What if" stories.
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: To my fans of MBC, I wrote is as a request by Misty. I'll be starting a few side stories and posting them here. I'm a little rusty at writing sex scenes, so just bear with me.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Side Story One: The New Girl

I was sitting in my math class bored out of my mind with Leaf. The same old nonsense on repeat, and I think half the students in here were asleep. But then again, it's a Monday morning, so what do you expect? I just wanted to die, to be spared the mind-dulling grief that is school. I laid my head on my desk, and my eyes were getting heavy, then the bell rang. The sweet ringing that meant freedom, or well lunch break.

I walked into the hallway and bumped into a girl, but she was not like any other. "Oh, sorry", her voice was soothing to the ears. She walked past me, and my friend Darius came up to me. I asked "Who's that girl?" as I watched her walk down the hall.

"Her? She moved here yesterday, I don't really know what her name is though. Let's go, I'm hungry" Darius replied. We ran to the cafeteria, and followed the strong smell of food. The sign at the entrance read "Today's Special: Hotdogs and fries".

We stood in line to get our meal, and it was a pretty short line. We got five hotdogs and three batches of fries. There was a table at the far end of the cafeteria, through the crowds of people. We made our way and had a seat, surprisingly, no one else was here. I picked up a French fry and suddenly, I heard "Can I sit here?". It was the same girl who I saw in the hall. "O-Of Course y-you can" I felt tongue tied. Darius then said "What he means is that you can sit here".

She sat next to me and I asked "W-What's your n-name?". She turned to me and replied "My friends call me Misty". I spent most of my time staring at her, she was pretty hot.

Hours Later

I was sitting on top of the playground with Leaf and Darius, it's where we hung around until we got bored. "Hey, I gotta go" Darius said, and he jumped off and walked away. I stayed on the tower, watching the sun set with Leaf. In the distance, I saw Misty. Maybe I should ask her out on a date.

I pulled out Leaf's pokeball and returned her, then I jumped off the tower and wan towards Misty. "H-Hey" I said.

"Hi there" she replied. "I-I was wondering i-if you want to g-go…" I stuttered. "Go where?". "G-Go on a…". "Get on a what?". "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?" I said in a louder tone, and I regretted it since she might have thought I was a freak.

She put her hands behind her back and scuffled her feet and blushed "Sure, where do you want to go?". I let out a sigh of relief.

"W-Want to go see a movie" I asked. Soon after, I was at the theatre with Misty waiting to see the movie "Hunger games". I've never watched it before, but something told me it had something to do with poverty. The tickets were ten dollars each, which I got lucky and had enough.

After the movie ended hours later, I didn't like it much. But Misty liked it. We left the building, "That was great" she said. "I guess it time for me to go home" She said, and she was smirking a little bit, "Can you walk me?".

We walked down the street, and up to her house. She opened her door and just as I was about to go home, I heard "No one is here, do you want to come inside?". I slowly made my way up to the doorway, and she grabbed my hand. Misty then pulled me in, shut the door, and pinned me against the wall. "What are you…?" I was then cut off when she kissed me.

I felt a pulse of heat through my body, and I embraced her. Misty then pulled me over to what looked like a living room and pushed me over onto her sofa. She got on her knees and pulled my pants down. "I-I don't think we should rush into something like this" I said. "C'mon I know you want this as much as I do". She said in a sexy tone.

She then started to suck on my erection, and waves of pleasure came over me. She was right that I wanted this, so I let her continue. For some reason, she was really good at giving BJ's. She was bobbing her had up and down frantically, and the sensation was more than I could bear. I was straining to hold back my orgasm, but it was coming slowly but surely.

I felt the tension build up, I'm going to cum" I said to Misty". She started to bob her head faster and suck more harshly, which only made it even harder to hold back. With a loud grunt, I shot thick ropes of white hot cum into her mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

"Tastes pretty sweet she said, then crawled onto me, "Let's take it another step" she said. I felt her wet cunt pressing up against my length, "Take me now". With a powerful thrust, I broke through her hymen, and she let out a scream of pain. A small amount of her blood mixed with her honey dripped onto the sofa. "Keep going" Misty said quietly.

I started at a slow pace, and she started to moan softly. Her warmth felt amazing, and she was tight, which made it even better. Every minute, I moved faster and faster up to the point where she was screaming from the pleasure. She was starting to spasm and her inner walls were getting tighter. With a loud scream, she came and it started to drip onto me. Sweat started to run down my face, and arms were starting to tire, but I won't stop now.

I felt like I was going to cum again, so I went as fast as my body would allow. I was on the tipping point, "I'm going to cum soon". Misty looked at me "I want you to cum inside, I don't want to make a mess on the sofa".

With a final thrust, I shot my cum into her. She came again, and our juices started to mix. We were both breathing heavily from the experience we both had. The afterglow started to kick in, and I force myself to stay awake. "Fuck, that was great" Misty said.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	2. Pain and Comfort

Author's Note: This story is for a friend of mine, Splash, of MBC. This might be a little sketchy since this is the first lesbian story I've ever written. This side story is told from Leaf's point of view. Enjoy.

Pokemon In The Real World

Side Story Two: Pain and Comfort

I was sitting on Allen's shoulder, and it was sunny out. "Another cruel day at school" he said. We were walking down the street, "Where do you want to go, Leaf?" Allen asked me. "I actually have no idea, dear" I replied. He reached his hand over and stroked me along the side of my body, then gently gave me a kiss.

Out of the blue, two people came out in front of us. "Is this him?" one of them asked the other. "Yeah, it's him". One of them pulled a knife, and Allen stepped back. "Look, we don't want any trouble" Allen stuttered, trying to reason with them. The came closer to us, I yelled "Don't come any closer". "Leaf, please. They won't understand you".

One of them taunted "Awww, you named it? Is she your girlfriend or something?". I just wanted to rip their lungs out. "Y-Yeah, she it" Allen replied quietly. "Oh hoh hoh. What's the matter? Can't get a real girlfriend?". The two thugs came closer, "I'm serious…don't come any closer.".

"Serious this…", and the next few moments shocked me. Everything around me seemed to stop, except that one thing. "Leaf…RUN" Allen said as he started to collapse. I jumped off Allen's shoulder and ran to the nearest alleyway. I looked back at the scene, and saw Allen was on the ground.

A small pool of blood started to come from Allen. He looked at me, "Go…GO!".

I ran deeper into the alley, and heard a gunshot. I kept running until I was in the dark. Where can I find a place to get help? Home of course. Home is where I can get help for Allen.

I ran home, but something was wrong. The front door was broken open, and some of the windows were broken. I walked in and saw a body on the staircase, it was Raynor. I rushed over to him, only to see more of what was in the room.

Anubis was impaled to the wall, with nails in every limb of his body, his blood was dripping onto the floor. Monara was face down on the floor with two knives in her back. Moonfire's head was on the TV, and her body was looked flattened, like she was stomped on. I looked around the house, everything was destroyed.

The place where I lived with my love…was gone... I left, there was nothing here except pain. I was alone…the one I loved and his family, even their pokemon were dead.

Two Weeks Later

Things were different now, I was living on my own on the streets. It's been a while since I've had a bath, and my skin turned into a dark, grimy green. I only had a few priorities on my mind, where I can find my next meal, and where I can find a safe place to sleep.

I was in an alleyway, digging through a garbage can to find anything edible. A leftover hamburger, old cheese, an apple core, anything would do as long as it was food.

The trash can fell over, covering me in its filth. I crawled out from the garbage, and ran into a Meowth. He looked down at me, "What are you doing in my territory?" he yelled out. I wasn't sure how to reply, "I-I was just moving along". Without any warning, I was slashed across the face, "I'll show you what happens to people who trespass".

He picked me up and pinned me against the wall, I felt his claws on the back of my neck. I used my vines to whip him and get free. I tried to run but he tackled me to the ground. "You die now, whore".

"HEY! GET OFF HER!", and the Meowth was hit aside. I looked to see who it was, but it was too blurry. It got darker and darker, and I must have blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in an unrecognizable environment. I looked around, it looks like I was in someone's room. I heard "Are you alright?", and I turned my head to see a girl. "I found you in an alleyway. If I didn't come around, you could have died".

"Do you have anyone to go to?" she asked me. The pain that the memory of Allen caused was unbearable. Even though it was two weeks ago, I couldn't quite get over it. I replied "No…No I don't" even though she wouldn't understand me.

She picked me up, and carried me to some bath. It was a bit like a bubble bath, and the water a steaming a little bit. "You're almost encrusted with grime, so I prepared this". She was right, it's been a while since I've cleaned myself. She dunked me in the water, and it felt good. The warmth spread through my body, and started to tingle.

"Do you have a name?" I was asked. Before Allen died, he taught me how to speak a bit of English. "M-My…name…i-is…L-Leaf" I struggled to say. She looked a little shocked that I was able to talk, but she replied "Oh, cool. My name is Shauna…but my friends call me Splash or Splashy".

Shauna started to rub me down with a cloth, and my skin went from a dark green to its bright green shade again. The water started to darken from the filth I had on me. "Gee…you were pretty dirty" Shauna said, and pulled me out of the water. She placed me on the counter and started to dry me off with a towel. "There, you're all clean" Shauna grinned, and picked me up again.

I gave her a kiss, and I put my tongue into her mouth. She held me close, and started to stroke me along my back. I was rubbing my hand on her face. Shauna said to me "I'd never thought I'd be doing this with a pokemon".

I lowered myself to her chest and slowly pulled her shirt off, revealing her smooth, round breasts. I massaged her breast and started to suckled on one her nipples, making Shauna give off a few small moans a squeal a little bit. I extended a vine and reached into her jeans and prodded her vagina a few times, earning more moans from her.

Shauna lifted me up to her face, with her mouth in my lower areas. I felt her tongue slide from my lower stomach and lick my vagina a few times. It's been a while since I've been pleasured like since, not since…Allen.

The feeling was overwhelming, and I felt like cumming. Just as I was on the very edge, Shauna rammed a few of her fingers deep into me. I screamed out in bliss, and came all over her hand.

Shauna kissed me again, moving her tongue around in my mouth while fingering me at a steady pace. It felt amazing, my body felt like it was getting weak. I moved my vine deeper into her, making her scream from the sudden burst of raw pleasure.

I pushed my second vine into her, almost immobilizing her from a pleasure overload. I slowly receded my vines, and re-inserted them. "Fuck me…fuck me harder" Shauna said between moans. I did as she commanded and swirled my vines around while pleasuring her.

She gripped tightly onto a towels, and started to spasm from the bliss of the moment. At the last moment, I pushed as mush of my vines into her as possible, causing her to have a powerful orgasm. Her warm juices spilled onto the floor, making a small pool of cum, then collapsed in it. Shauna began to breath heavily, and put her arm out to pet me on the head.

"We'll need another bath".

Author's Note: This was some good practice, for I might use some lesbian scenes in some future side stories. I hope you liked it, Splash. Please leave a review.


End file.
